


[1288] 藍夜

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 不知道算不算现背。有輕微地提及憂鬱症的部分，可能存在失實的描寫。





	[1288] 藍夜

 

他是第一个觉察到金钟仁有些反常的。

当时他接到电话，对方是以前自己也合作过的演员前辈。听筒那边是庆功宴的现场，人声嘈杂，隐隐约约听见，金钟仁喝醉了，经纪人好像不在，对方刚好有自己的联络方式，便打来给自己，询问能不能帮忙送钟仁回去。

现在想想，这就很奇怪，金钟仁本人根本不会去喝酒，就算是队内聚餐，他也只会像个孩子一样，在喝着烧啤的大家旁边含着吸管，咕嘟咕嘟地吸着汽水或者果汁。

但那时他没有细想，只是去了，夏天的夜晚，自己戴上棒球帽下楼，晚风吹过短袖露出的胳膊上的皮肤，有一种奇特的亲切的感受。成员之中除了珉锡哥，都是家中忙内，此刻自己却像是要去接回弟弟的哥哥。

当然也只是这样觉得奇妙地想了一想，自己和金钟仁并不是亲兄弟这件事，他很清楚。

金钟仁真的醉得很厉害，趴在桌子上好像已经睡着了，去动他，他又叽叽咕咕含混地小声说起话来。帮忙自己把金钟仁撑起来的同剧演员好像听清了他在说什么，无奈地摇摇头。

“还在背台词呢……”

之后才知道在庆功宴上一反常态酩酊大醉还念着剧中台词的金钟仁所遭遇的，是远比“可爱可笑的醉汉”悲惨的状况，但那时的所有人，包括都暻秀本人，都只是安慰又无奈地看着那样的年轻的男人。

回去的路上，他开着车，金钟仁歪歪地倒在后座，皱着眉头，看起来很辛苦。

 

上一回好像还是金钟仁刚成年的时候。生日之前说，心愿是和哥哥们喝一杯。

于是，在一月，冬季开了暖气热哄哄干燥的小小房间里，已经成年的男孩子们一人一小杯烧酒。“干杯！”他们嬉笑着，然后注视着瘦瘦高高脸颊却依然鼓鼓地显得稚气的男孩，很是郑重地双手捧着小小的玻璃杯，仿佛忘了可以先试一试，喉结一上一下，“咕嘟咕嘟”那样地一口气灌了下去。

他总是这样，不知道是孩子气还是真的下定决心，一点后路都不给自己留。

大家沉默了一下，随后笑起来，俊勉哥揉揉他的脑袋。

“这小子……”

可没说完，原本还傻笑着的金钟仁表情就渐渐有些微妙。

“怎么了？”

“……好难喝……咳、咳咳！水、水……”

他顺手就倒了一杯水给金钟仁，金钟仁捧着玻璃杯，小口小口地喝着。

“不是说要和哥哥们喝一杯的嘛！”

金钟仁脸红红，有点害臊地抓抓自己的头发。

大家今天谁也没有吵起架，一边烤着暖气，一边聊天，气氛融洽。桌上还有蛋糕和其他零食，比起酒精，金钟仁应该还是更喜欢草莓，都暻秀想了想，把自己那一块上的草莓挑进金钟仁的纸盘里。

这么做的时候，发现他的盘子里已经多出了一颗草莓。

“……灿烈哥给的。”

金钟仁弯起眼睛，笑嘻嘻地说，脸颊还是红红的。

再后来，他们想再灌这个终于成年的小子喝酒，发现他已经伏在桌上呼呼地睡着了。

喝醉了的金钟仁很可爱，脸蛋红扑扑的，嘴唇有点儿肿，也不会吵闹，是一个安静乖巧的醉鬼，他们逗他，他软软地摆手，眼睛还是笑着的。

“呀！都忘了让你许愿！成人了快点许个生日愿望！”

“嘻……”金钟仁搓着自己泛红的脸，“想要幸福……希望大家都能幸福……”

“呀！你说出来了不就不会实现了吗？！”

不知道是不是真的因为他把愿望说出来的缘故，幸福的实现从此好像真的就变得尤为艰辛。

 

那天他和朴灿烈，一人一边架起金钟仁的胳膊，把他扶回房间。他们三个共用房间，那两个人睡上下铺。把醉得糊里糊涂的金钟仁塞回上铺这事当然不太可行，都暻秀看了看自己的单人床。

但朴灿烈先开口了：“我和钟仁妮今晚换一下吧，这样就好了。”

金钟仁躺在那里，脸蛋陷在床头的各种玩偶中间，他们给他掖好被角，他还在痴痴地笑。

有一瞬间，都暻秀想做些什么，不过也只是一瞬间。朴灿烈三两下爬到上面的铺位，开玩笑地说，不知道他会不会报复我平时踢他床板，醒来也踢我。

第二天起床的时候，都暻秀看见朴灿烈又回到了下铺，勉勉强强和金钟仁还有轻松熊们挤在一个被窝里，有半个身子好像都要掉出床外。都暻秀要去上课，离开房间的时候那两个人还在睡着，鼾声此起彼伏，好像傻瓜。

 

金钟仁歪歪地靠在后座上，都暻秀有些担心地从后视镜里观察他。

“很难受吗？早知道会这样就不要喝那么多，明明不能喝酒……”

金钟仁两只手搭在安全带上，发出含混不清的声音，已示回应。

广播中流出令人怀念的歌曲，歌手金光石的《应该忘记的心》。

车在大桥上行驶着，外面不知何时下起了小雨，细雨的道路映出迷蒙的光亮。一阵又一阵温柔的橘色灯影笼罩住陷入睡眠的金钟仁。都暻秀无声地跟着电台中的歌声，在心中默唱起最后的几句：

 

“被阳光照亮的窗户上啊

映射出曾经无数次 

写过又擦掉的 

我爱你”

 

而后，先是他，然后其他人也都渐渐觉察到，那个无法从金钟仁身上剥离的人格。

有人刚刚结束海外的行程，还在倒时差，睡不着起来想去厨房倒杯水喝，看见金钟仁兀自坐在餐桌边，天刚蒙蒙亮，蓝色的雾一样朦胧的晨光透光小小的窗子的栅格，照在他的半边脸上。

“钟仁？……钟仁？！”

金钟仁毫无反应，他的手指还搭在那只淡绿色的玻璃杯上，一滴水从他的脸上划落下来。

 

明明也不是那么地亲近，却因为金钟仁的忧郁，让也在休假中的都暻秀陪着他出去旅游散心。

“想去哪里？”

都暻秀问他。

金钟仁抱着胳膊，面朝着车窗外不断不断冲击在玻璃上的雨水，伸出手指，沿着不断向下流淌的水迹移动。

“钟仁啊？”

他又问了一声。

金钟仁好像才听到了。

“我想去海边。”

 

旅行在毫无计划中开始，他们驾车，几个小时后到达茅项，雨还在下，海滩冷冷清清，好像还不是最适宜来海边的季节。海边有一间小小的的民宿，剩下一间空房。

“不好意思，只剩下了大床房——但是房间面积很大，还能看到海边。傍晚刚好能看到海滩上的落日和晚霞——如果天气好的话。”民宿的服务生抱歉地说。

他们没带很多行李，金钟仁拎着自己的包，上面挂着一只被雨水淋湿的小熊，他看着都暻秀领到的钥匙串上小小的木牌念：“노을。”

都暻秀想起来之前看过一点的，金钟仁最近上映的那部电影的剧本。

好像他的角色的名字。

“Noel”。

金钟仁放了包，就倒在床上睡了过去。都暻秀也觉得有点辛苦，但未感到任何困意。他帮金钟仁脱了鞋，然后下到楼下的咖啡厅，点了一杯冰美式，坐在靠里的座位读报纸。明明是茅项，录音机里却在播放“济州岛的蓝夜”。他看见遥远的暴雨中海浪被卷起，拍击在岩石上，灰色的海水迸裂开去。

“请问……您是演员吧？”

服务生把咖啡端来，放下时小心翼翼地问。

都暻秀不知道该如何回答。

“我看过您在电视上……啊，和您一起来的那位也是吧？最新的电影我看了，演得真的非常棒……啊，不好意思，是不是打扰到您了……”

“……没关系，”他摆摆手，“附近有什么可以参观的地方吗？”

“有一座寺庙……啊，”服务生在宽松的文化衫上擦擦手，从口袋里找出来纸和笔，“我把地图画给您。”

“谢谢你——对了，请问能借一只打火机吗？”

“喔、喔！当然可以，您拿去用吧，不用还给我……”她走开几步远，忽然又想起来什么，转回来说，“但是不能在房间里吸烟……不好意思……”

“谢谢。”都暻秀点点头。

喝完一杯冰咖啡，又在露台上吸完一根烟，他才回到房间。一进去，就听到金钟仁伏在床上发出痛苦的闷哼。

“怎么了？”他问。

金钟仁没有回答，他还没醒来，兀自低低地呻吟，像是又在经历什么梦魇。他俯下身，看到金钟仁满头大汗，伸手摸了摸额头，金钟仁发了低烧。

“喂、喂，”他喊金钟仁醒来，给喂了水和向楼下服务生要来的退烧药，“把药吃了吧。”

金钟仁昏昏沉沉，像是看到了他，又好像是没看到，吃完药又陷入昏睡，对周遭的一切完全无关心的样子。都暻秀只好又下到楼下，雨变小了，虽然还淅淅沥沥地下着，他决定去找那座庙。

他拜了拜大殿里的佛像，心里却不确定自己是否真的相信因果轮回，或者许愿能否灵验。跪拜结束，他站起身，金色的佛像垂着眼睛，却好像真的能看到自己一样，他忽然有种被识破的惭愧。下山时，快要遗忘的手机震动起来，是朴灿烈的短信。

“旅行怎么样？”

“还好，不过一直在下雨。你不用担心。”

那边很快就回了短信。

“是哦。那你们好好玩。”

他后来才知道那个时候的朴灿烈也并不比自己更接近“成功”。金钟仁有点单纯，或者说，“木讷”，好像并不能察觉那些夹杂在友谊之中更复杂的情感。但可惜自己自作主张“退出”之后，好像再没能和金钟仁恢复之前的熟络程度。

又回到那个也许明天就能看到海滨晚霞的房间，房内一片昏暗，都暻秀旋开自己那一侧床头的小灯，照见睡眠中金钟仁的脸庞。青年像个孩子一样，把脸压在枕头上，一呼一吸。

都暻秀喂了他一点水，然后也躺进被子里，慢慢睡了过去。

 

他做了一个梦，梦里有海浪的声音，不是大雨中狂暴的怒涛，是平静的月光下的海面。潮汐像在呼吸一般，仿佛紧贴着自己的温暖的胸膛。

他猛地睁开眼，金钟仁的胸膛真的紧紧贴在自己身上，一条胳膊揽住自己的腰部，与其说是抱着自己，更像是在取暖一样。

“钟仁、钟仁……”

他小声地喊金钟仁的名字，想把他唤醒。

金钟仁睁开了眼睛，但依然像在梦幻当中。黑暗之中，他凝视着自己，都暻秀不知道接下来会发生什么，但又好像有所预感。

“钟仁啊……”

自己的声音好像金钟仁听不到的频道。

都暻秀忽然想起来什么，用那个名字呼喊他。

“Noel……Noel……！”

这下他听到了，却依旧没有从梦中醒来，继续地靠近了都暻秀，湿润的嘴唇靠近了，落在都暻秀的脸颊、嘴角，最后是嘴唇上，像雨点一样冰凉凉的吻。都暻秀无能为力，迎接着这些吻，在混乱中渐渐开始回吻。两个人紧紧拥抱着，就像是要从对方身上吸收足以度过冷冷雨夜的能量。然后不只是吻，手指也加入了交缠，他们互相抚摸着对方的头发、脸颊、脖颈、胸口、脊背，然后往下。

这样的事，和男人，都暻秀毫无经验，但无非就是那些——两个人像镜像一般地复制对方在自己身体上的动作，最后释放在对方的手中。

外面的雨已经停了，他们虽然睡了一会儿，但还很早，有人在海滩上放烟火。

远远地，传来“咻——”的一声，外面短暂地亮了一亮，一朵烟火打上了天空。海滩上好像热闹起来了。金钟仁靠着自己，没有说话，可能又睡着了。室内的黑暗和寂静有时被屋外的烟火照亮。

“暻秀哥啊……”

“怎么了？”

“我想下去看看。”

 

他们一前一后，沿着海滩，慢慢地走。金钟仁一直低着头，好像在找什么东西。

都暻秀惴惴不安，不知道他是不是还记得刚才发生的事情。如果金钟仁决定不再提起，自己也可以假装忘记。

他走着，看见地上丢弃的烧酒瓶子，便提醒身后的金钟仁：“钟仁啊，把鞋子穿上吧，有酒瓶在地上，光脚踩到了会受伤的。”

转过头，才看到金钟仁蹲在地上，肩膀一动一动，是不是在哭？

他连忙跑过去，也蹲下来，摸摸金钟仁的头发：“怎么啦？”

“找不到……”

“什么？”

“星星的沙子。”

“……什么？”

“说是找到了就会得到幸福的……”

“钟仁啊……”

他欲言又止，不知该回答什么。

“好吧，我也来帮你找。”

他们蹲在夜晚的海滩上，潮水一阵一阵地涨来退去，浸湿他们的双脚，好像带来了什么，他们抬头，仔细去看。

顺水漂过来的并不是神明听见了他们的祈求而送来的“星星的沙子”，而是一只用过的保险套。橡胶白色的保险套，醒目地浮在黑夜中的沙滩上。

金钟仁呆呆看着。天空忽然又飘下细细的雨滴，他仰起脸，把还挂着泪水的脸迎向好像无穷无尽永不止息的雨丝，无声地笑了起来。

 

-end-


End file.
